marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Oerba Yun Fang
Oerba Yun Fang (born 22 March 1992) is the gym teacher of Nintendo, popular and known for two things at the school: her unusual and strange ways of teaching her classes and her handsome teacher assistant, Tommy Oliver, who usually calms her down if she goes crazy. History (Pre High School Days) Born in Kyoto, Japan, Fang grew up with her family and her childhood friend, Vanille. Moving to Tokyo with her family and Vanille at age 15, Fang met Sirius, then a college studying the French language and the three of them, Fang, Vanille, and Sirius, struck up a rather unique friendship. Fang attended Nintendo High and graduated with high marks in gymnast and spent two years in college before returning to Nintendo High to become the gym teacher. Seeing that Sirius had became the teacher of French, Fang grinned at the fact of working her best friend and later obtained a teacher assistant, Tommy Oliver, who helped her in teaching her classes. High School Days Already at the school on the first day, Fang practiced her Gymnast skills, being watched by her usual cword of fans. When she was done with her practicing, she showered and surprised Sirius by appearing in his office, dripping wet with a towel, thus triggering one of their usual fights. The fight was broken up by Vanille, who awkwardly entered to put flowers on Sirius' desk. Fang teased Sirius more before leaving for her first Gym class. During her first Gym class, Fang was joined by her teacher assistant, Tommy Oliver, and his girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart. Around the time her second period Gym started, Fang was ready to pound some sense into Luke, one of her students who was pridefully of himself due to his heritage. She was shocked as one of her students, a Sayian who used his powers before heading to lunch with her fellow staff. Appearance As in Final Fantasy XIII, Fang is a tall woman, standing at 5'9". She has the physical appearance of a twenty-one-year-old. Fang has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang's eyes are green and there is a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Fang wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and wears blue clothing resembling the traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. In addition to the sari, Fang wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her practice spear. Fang a large tattoo on the her left arm. While teaching Gym, Fang wears just the black top and white sweat pants with the occasional whistle around her neck. Personality When compared to the other characters personality-wise, Fang is stronger than Lightning and more stubborn than Snow. Fang is noted having a "wild fearlessness to her". This is supported by Fang never wanting to back down from a fight no matter who or what the opponent. She believes strongly in Lady Luck, and has a caring and compassionate side, especially when it comes to Vanille and would do anything to prevent Vanille from getting in trouble. She also occasionally teases Sirius and gets into useless fights with him. Powers & Abilities Fang recently gained a Sengoku Driver, as did her friend, Sirius, and the Matubokkuri Lockseed, getting the ability to change into Kamen Rider Kurokage Ride Wear The Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa?) is Kurokage's default formundersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Kurokage's Ride Wear was easily identifiable through the Rider Indicator (ライダーインジケーター Raidā Injikētā?) faceplate on Hase's original Sengoku Driver. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as theGenesis Core or Senyo Joint. However, the Kurokage Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through the Rider Indicator due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, their Rider Indicators are blank. Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms (マツボックリアームズ Matsubokkuri Āmuzu?, lit. Pinecone Arms) is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the'Matsu Kabuto' (マツカブト? lit. "Pine Helmet") with the Comb Eye (コームアイ''Kōmu Ai''?) visor. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the Kage Nui Tsuki (影縫い突き? lit."Shadow Sewing Stab"), which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. * Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. * Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. Arsenal * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device * Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon ** Donkachi - Kurokage Donguri Arms' personal weapon ** Kurumi Bombers - Kurokage Kurumi Arms' personal weapons ** Blay Rouzer - Kurokage Blade Arms' personal weapon Trivia *Fang and Sirius have a friend/rival relationship, the reasons of which are unknown. *Fang and Vanille being childhood friends is reference to their growing up together in Gran Pulse in Final Fantasy XIII. *Fang's sudden appearance to Sirius, all wet, implied to fanservice, might be reference how Fang was created with sex appeal as opposed to Lighting. * Fang having the Matsubokkuri Lockseed is reference to her using a spear in FFXIII. Category:Characters